


Hello Kitty!

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ???? i think????, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Well - Freeform, but any way, i might be going to hell for this, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. So, so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Kitty!

Steve looked down.   
Bucky was in the bed, naked.  
"Gosh dang," Steve said, staring at Bucky's cock, "it looks like a......" 

"WAIT," Said Bucky, "Min'na saikō arigatō, K-k-k-kawaii, k-k-k-kawaii."

"What????" Steve asked. "What did you say???" 

Bucky crawled on top of Steve, whispering in his ear, " Mom's not home tonight. So we can roll around, have a pillow fight. Like a major rager OMFG."

Steve didn't understand this. What was going on? He didn't mean for this to happen. All he wanted was a great night with Bucky. This was not it. "Bucky, are you ok?"

Bucky looked straight into Steve's eyes. "It's time for spin the bottle. Not gonna talk about it tomorrow. Keep it just between you and me."

"Bucky, you know I can do that." Steve replied. 

Bucky suddenly jumped back, rolling around on the bed, "Let's play truth or dare now. We can roll around in our underwear how. Every silly kitty should be,,,,,"   
The man paused for a second, suddenly screaming, "   
Come come Kitty Kitty, You're so pretty pretty.  
Don't go Kitty Kitty, Stay with me. Come come Kitty Kitty, You're so silly silly. Don't go Kitty Kitty, Play with me."

"BUCKY," Steve said in a loud voice, "I LITERALLY CANNOT FUCK YOU LIKE THIS," and so Steve put on his pants and walked out of the bedroom.


End file.
